omnictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Towns
Summary Paper Towns was the third young adult fiction novel wirtten by author John Green. It was published on October 16th, 2008 by Dutton Books. The Omnictionary was first created in and for the book Paper Towns. Characters Quentin Jacobsen - '''"Q" is the protagonist of Paper towns, and he also narrates the story. Also known as your friendly neighbourhood nemesis! '''Margo Roth Spieglman - nice Bio, Q. Margo Roth Spieglman is your kickass neighbor/partner-in-crime, who specializes in breaking and Entering, justifiable Vandalism, and Random capitalization. She would like to thank the magical puppy Myrna Mountweazel, all of the fascist-killing Machines, and you too Q. For playing out our broken strings till The Very end. 'Ben Starling - '''He is, among his school, known as "Bloody Ben", yet the result of what people think was chronic masturbation was actually the result of a kidney infection, but a rumour spreads fast unfortunately. He ends up in a relationship with Lacey. He uses outdated slang. '''Lacey Pemberton - '''One of Margo's friends, Lacey tends to be moody and undermining, yet maintaining "friendships" at the same time. She ends up in a relationship with Ben. She is shown to watch what she eats, and did not know about Becca and Margo's boyfriend's relationship. '''Radar (Marcus Lincoln) - ' Radar has a girlfriend named Angela and edits Omnictionary basically everywhere he goes. His parents also own the largest collection of Black Santas, making Radar very frustrated througout the course of the book. The protagonist and narrator, Quentin "Q" Jacobsen, and his neighbor Margo Roth Spiegelman, both young children, go to the park and discover the corpse of Robert Joyner, a man who has committed suicide. The novel flashes forward to Quentin and Margo as high schoolers who have grown apart. One night Margo shows up at Quentin’s bedroom window, like she did when they were children. She convinces him to sneak out and help her get revenge on people she feels have wronged her. The first people they visit are Margo’s ex-boyfriend Jase and the girl with whom he was cheating, Becca. Quentin calls Becca's parents to inform them about their daughter having sex with Jase. As Jase attempts to escape, Quentin takes a picture of him. Then, Quentin and Margo break into Becca's home, graffiti a blue ‘M’ on her wall, and leave a dead catfish for her. The second person they visit is Karin, a character mentioned only once throughout the story. They leave her a bouquet of flowers, as she is the character who informed Margo that her boyfriend was cheating on her. . After that they go to Jase’s house, break in and leave him a fish and a blue ‘M’. They then visit a character named Lacey. Margo felt that Lacey had never been a good friend to her, and that she had ridiculed her too often. They leave a fish for her in her car and graffiti a blue ‘M’ on the roof of her car. They proceed to enter the SunTrust bank building and they relax on one of the higher floors. This is the first time Margo calls their town a "paper town", describing it as “fake” and “not even hard enough to be made of plastic”. Once they leave the SunTrust building, Margo asks Q who he would like to get revenge on; he chooses his high school bully Chuck Parson. Margo and Q sneak into his house, remove one of Chuck’s eyebrows, and slather Vaseline on all the door handles in his house. After getting revenge on Chuck they break into SeaWorld, but leave abruptly because none of the animals were in their showcases. Margo and Q return to their homes close to the time they are supposed to be getting up in the morning to go to school.Margo doesn’t show up to school the day. After Margo has been missing for three days her parents file a report, however she had ran away before so her parents are more frustrated. After learning that Margo has run away, Q sees a poster of Woody Guthrie taped to the back of her shades. The poster leads him to a song called Walt Whitman's Niece, which, in turn, leads him to a book of poems, Walt Whitman'sLeaves of Grass. The poem has highlighted sections that Q believes to be clues left by Margo to lead him to where she is. Q continues to search for clues and finds an address scrawled on a small piece of paper located on his door. Hoping it will lead them to where she is hiding, Q and his friends skip school the following day and go to the place on the piece of paper. They find an old abandoned mini-mall which contains evidence that Margo was recently there, as well as a spray-painted message on the wall that leads him to believe she has committed suicide, and expects him to find her body. Eventually the clues lead Q to believe that Margo may be hiding out (or buried) in one of the many abandoned subdivision projects around Orlando; what Q’s mother likes to call "pseudodivisions". He drives to all of the pseudodivisions where he feels she may be hiding, but has no luck locating her. While getting ready for graduation, Q makes a connection using a map he found searching for her, which leads him to discover that Margo has been hiding in a fictional town in New York called Agloe, which was created as a copyright trap by mapmakers. Q, Radar, Ben, and Lacey all opt to skip graduation to drive to New York to search for her. They make the drive from Orlando, Florida to Agloe, New York in just shy of twenty-four hours. They find Margo living in an old dilapidated barn. However, she reacts negatively. Margo had not intended for them to find her. Angry that Margo is not grateful for all their efforts to find her, Radar, Ben, and Lacey leave and spend the night in a motel. Q stays behind and talks things over with Margo. She decides to go to New York City.While Q wants to stay with her, it's implied that he will return home in the end, possibly to reunite some time in the future, but it is ultimately left un-ended. Movie Adaption Fox 2000 currently owns the right to a movie, and may have Nat Wolff play Q. ._. Category:Plot